Justice League and The Realm
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman vist the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons
1. Justice Realm

In The Realm

Cajun Strong Man

(The Realm)

As we walked I said, "Another chance to go home down the drain." Bobby retorted, "We know Eric." Hank then said, "Don't worry, there will be other chances." A voice then said, "You are correct Ranger." We all turned around and saw Dungeon Master. I said, "Yeah, right. Where." Dungeon Master Said, "It will come from an unlikely place." Sheila, "What are you saying." Dungeon Master continued, "You will meet two hero-type people that you think are not real. The first is an honorable man that, through tragedy, has wrapped himself in the night. He defends justice through strength and fear." He continued, "Then there will be a woman whom is considered wonderful. She is a woman of great strength and regal bearing. She also shares one of your names." The kids turned to look at each other and when they turned back and D.M. Was gone.

(Earth- DC Universe)

Gotham City

The Batman was perched on a building as The Amazonian Princess landed on the roof behind.

She said, "Well, Bruce, why did you say that you needed my help?" He was on the rood outside of Sotheby's in New York City. He said, "There is, what I suspect, what could be an very ominous looking artifact of Amazonian descent." She said, "How are we going to get it?' He then stated, "I have Oliver and Dinah in there bidding on it."

Minutes later, Oliver and Dinah came out of the building with what looked to be a Sword.

The bat Growled, "Well Princess?" Diana answered, "It is of Amazonian design but I do not recognize it. I will have to return to Themyscira to do research."

Since she and Bruce Wayne AKA The Batman started to date there have been many changes in the world. One such change is that the rule about no men on her home island has been done away with.

She and Bruce left as soon as they could for Themyscira. When they arrived, they were taken to see the queen. Afer all of the pleasantries were dispensed with, they got down to business. Hippolyta asked, "Diana, why have you come home?" Diana said, "Mother I need to do some research on a sword that is of Amazonian origins." Her mother asked, "May I see the sword?" Diana had one of the guards take Bruce back to the Javelin to retrieve it. Diana said, "I recognize that it was of Amazonian heritage as soon as I saw it but did not recognize it." As Bruce and the guard returned, Bruce was carrying a large metal box. He sat it down on a table in front of the and begun to open it. As he took it out, Hippolyta went white and her eyes flashed in anger. She said, "That is the sword that we forged for Hercules, before he betrayed us. It must be destroyed."

At that exact moment, Zeus appeared. He said, "Hippolyta, you will not destroy my sons sword." Indignantly, Hippolyta responded, " Hercules betrayal is the reason that your wife allowed on this on this island and we have been sequestered here ever since. Anytime that the Amazons can get any type of just retribution then we have to take it." Zeus said, "I will not allow it." That is when Bruce stepped up and said, "I think that there is a solution for this little problem." He then touched his ear and said, "Mr. Terrific can you get me Dr. Fate." Minutes later Dr. Fate appeared. He asked, "What am I need for?" Bruce said, "We have a problem. Do you remember that pocket dimension that you held Shayera's mace in?" Fate answered "Yes." Bruce asked, "This sword here is a bone of contention. Zeus wants it and the Amazons want it destroyed. Is there a way that you can put in in that pocket dimension and allow Zeus to see it without getting his hands on it?" He said, "Yes there is." Bruce then said, "Do it."

After all of that was done, Doctor Fate returned to his place and we spent a few days with Hippolyta and then we left. As soon as we left, there was some weird static on the communicators. Bruce even tried the cave and could not get through. The did not know it but they had went through some sort of a doorway in s[ace and time. When they landed they saw that there was a battle going on.

(The realm)

Hank said, "I see a ship has landed, Sheila can you sneak past this giant and see if those people can be considered friends.


	2. Meet

The Meeting

Cajun Strong Man

(The Realm)

Batman and Wonder Woman disembarked from the ship and a young girl appeared as if by magic.

Batman Growled, "And you are?..." Wonder Woman said, "Don't worry about Mr.. Grumpy, now what is your name?" The Girl replied, "My name is Sheila." My name is Diana and this is Bruce. Bruce gave her a bat stare because he did not like her giving away his identity. She said, "Sheila, I think that your friends could use some help." She took off and grabbed her lasso from her hip and threw around the giant. Then she flew over his head to face him and then popped her hips which took the giant into the air and slammed him into a mountain that was behind the kids. It stunned him. She then asked the giant, "What is your name and who sent you. He said his name Sonny and that Venger sent him." She then knocked him out.

After the defeat of the giant, Batman looked at the kids with an eye towards trying to gage their, powers, abilities, and skills.

Hank said, "Hey, I recognize you. You are Batman and Wonder Woman but I thought that you were just characters in things called 'comic books'." Wonder Woman, said "No we are real." Hank asked, "Well, Diana, What do you think?" The princess and the acrobat answered, "Well..." Batman then said, "We are going to have to differentiate between the two Diana's. What I suggest is that we call my Diana 'Princess' and you will be simply Diana." Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

Batman then said, "Diana explain your power, and ability." Diana then said, "I am an athlete and a gymnastics champion. My staff can extend to any length I wish plus it seems that it is indestructible. It can be spun in such a way that I can use it to deflect attacks." He knew what Sheila could do and went on to Bobby. He said, "Explain your club." Bobby said, " My club can, other than Tiamat, knock a how in anything. It can also knock anything down. Like Diana's staff, it is indestructible." He did not need to ask about the other since he had figured them out. He could easily see that the boy they called Eric held a shield, that when activated acted like the Princesses Bracelets. The boy with the wizards had could pull just about anything out of his had but lacked the experience to control it. Lastly, Hank was like Speedy and Oliver.

He then said to the kids, "I assume that one of you is a so called 'comic book' fan?' The all looked at Eric. Bruce then continued, "You should know about us." He left it at that.

As soon as they had finished, the heard the words "Excuse me." The princess and the Bat went into a fighting stance. Hank put his hand on the princesses' shoulder and said, "He is a friend." Dungeon Master then said, "There is a way home but there will have to be a choice to be made." Eric, retorted, "Here we go again." Bruce shot him a batglare and he shut up. D.M. then said, "There is a portal but you will need the help of another friend to get there." The kids looked ate each other and wondered who it would be. When they looked back at DM, he was gone again. They also saw the way that Bruce was looking at the spot where DM was. Diana walked up to princess and said, "Don't get mad he does that all the time."

They started back toward the Javelin when they heard a horn.

They then looked up and saw what looked to be a knight riding on the back of an eagle. Hank greeted, "Hello Dekion." Dekion then said, Hello, my friends, I have found a way for you to get home." Bobby interjected, "Where and how." Dekion responded, "It is about a day and a half journey from here, by foot. I see that you have some sort of flying contraption. With that it will take you a couple of hours to get there. You may follow me if you want." Diana asked, "Are we going to have trouble getting to this porthole?' Dekion answered, "You will have to go through an army of Orks to get to it. Also, there is a handful of giants, along with Venger."

So Dekion climbed on his eagle and the rest got into the Javelin-7.


	3. Planning

Strategy

Cajun Strong Man

Armando, and I left for Gotham. I had mother go back to the watchtower and get Marksman, the Super Twins, Golden Eagle, and Speed Control.

When we all got back to the Big Easy, I set up a meeting with the Mayor Thibodaux, Chief Boudreaux, and the rest of the law enforcers and first responders in the New Orleans area. I said, "I know how this person thinks." I took out my laptop and went to power point and started to go through point by point where I wanted all of assets [positions.

I told mother she was in charge of logistics and the press.

I sent Speed Control over to the west bank

I sent the super twins over to the Irish Channel,

While me, Armando, and Golden Eagle went over to the Ninth Ward.

The reason that we three were in the Ninth Ward is because that is where Miss Thorne was headquartered.

The last thing that I set up was the with the Mayor. I wanted him to have martial law until we find the perpetrator.


	4. Battle

The Battle

Cajun Strong Man

After setting the strategy and positioning the assets, it was time for the battle.

A few hours after we got in, I got a message from Armstrong International that there was another private jet there. Before I went out to battle I went there to see what was up. When I arrived, I was pleasantly surprised to see that father had come. He said that he had wanted to help so I took him home and sat him at the Cat Computer. I said, " I want you to monitor everything from here." I gave him the lowdown on the plan and he took the the seat at the Cat Computer after I got on the radio and told everyone the he would be monitoring things.

I then got dressed and headed out to the Ninth Ward . I found Armando sitting on top of a building watching a bank. I asked him what was up. He said, "It appears that Miss Thorne has said that she wants this bank robbed. This may be the break that we need. I think that there is possibility that we can find out where she is from one of them." I asked, "Why are we waiting?" He said, "For some reason they have not made their move yet."

Just then an armored car pulled up and fifty men game out. I thought to myself that this was the reason. As the got out and started to prepare, Armando and I swung around the back of the building to better surprise them. I climbed the building and peeked into the sky light and saw that there were aboubt fifty people in there and there and that included the managers and tellers. I went back to Armand and told him to to take out the guys at the Armored car and I would help the people inside the bank. I went to the drive through window and asked if the teller inside was 'OK' she said that she was. She had locked herself into the this room and was not going to let them in no matter what. It was a smart move because there was not much money there and they forgot all about her. I was at the first window and I asked her if she would open the door that people put their money and checks into. She asked why. I said, one of my friends was Ray Palmer and he found way to shrink people and that was how I was going to get into the building. She opened it and I shrunk myself and then the outside door closed and the inner one opened and she grabbed me and put me on the floor. I then enlarged myself and quietly opened the door which she had locked.

As I walked out, the first place I went was the vault. I went and said, "You are not going to get away with your ill gotten gains." Then groused at me, "That is what you think." There were about ten robbers there and I made quick work of them. I then went into the front part of the bank and with the help of Armando stopped them from taking the money, bearer bonds, and other funds from the bank.

I asked, "El Dorado, is there a thug that is not knocked out?' He took me outside ans showed me a person that was tied to on of the columns. I reached down to my left hip grabbed my Lasso. I rapped it around him and started the questioning.

I queried him, "Where is your boss?" He said, " We are supposed to met her in Destrehan." I then said, "And.." He answered, " I don't know." I then said, "You don't know or you won't say?" He got agitated and answered shortly, " Look I do not know what was to happen next because she had said that she was going to tell us when we got there."

we brought out the rest of the robbers, and asked them if they wanted to make a deal.

The leader said, " Here is the deal, if you take us to the place where you are supposed to meet your boss, I will have someone talk to the authorities and see if it is at all possible to get you a much lesser sentence." "That is your reprieve, if after you get out and do another crime, there will be no quarter held. Do you understand?" The leader said, "Yes."

I got in touch with dad and told him my plan and told him to relay the message to mom and Chief Boudreaux.

We got into the back then allowed them to put some the money in, and then they got in. I had Armando turn us invisible with his necklace.

As they unloaded the armored car and we heard them tell Miss Thorne that they could not get all of the money because we showed up. I heard her say that it was fine because this was one of many diversions. Then I heard her on the phone and she asked if her plane was ready.

I put my had to my ear and said, "Dad can you tell mom to head to the Armstrong International and stop a plane from taking off?" He said "Yes."

Bruce said "Diana," Diana answered "What." Bruce said " Can you please head to the airport, there is a plane there. Whatever happens, you are not to let it get off of the ground."

Mom then transported to the watchtower and went into on of the many labs that dad had set up. She knew what she wanted and she picked up a small, hand sized, box-looking device. It so happened to be a mini-EMP generator. She headed to the tower and asked, "Are there any planes that have requested emergency takeoff?" Tower Manager, "Yes there is." He showed her which one it was and told her which hanger it was in. She sneaked in and took out the EMP box, aimed it at the airplane, pressed the button on the top of it. It hummed a bit, then it shut off.

She then went outside of the hanger and touched her ear and said, " Bruce, it is done." Dad said, "Fine Diana, please stay there and wait."

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse in Destrehan there was a big fight going on. They kept calling out thugs to slow us down. Thorne found her way into the one thing that she though she was safe. I heard a beeping in my ear. I touched it and said, "Dad, what is is?' He said. "Let them go." I asked, "Why?" He then said, "They think that they are going to the airport to get away, but you mom is on the scene and says that she has things well in hand." I responded, "O.K." I turned to Armando and said "We have our orders, we are to let them go." He raised his eyebrow as if he wanted ask a question or to argue but he kept his mouth shut.

I put my hand up to my ear and said, "J'urre, site to site teleport for two, center on Wonder Woman."

with in ten seconds we were standing next to mother on one side of the hanger waiting for Miss Thorne to show up. I had Armando go to the tower and ask to be able to talk straight to the pilot. They had the pilot set it up for for him to be able to talk to directly to the cabin. The plan was to have the pilots act like everything was normal. They started to refuse then I said, "What ever she is paying you, I will double it." They looked at each other and then agreed. So we went back to our hiding place and waited.

We saw the limo roll into the hanger and quietly followed it into the hanger. We found a hiding place behind some crates and we turned ou communicators on and waited for the signal. Armando then said, "Miss. Thorne, give yourself up, you are going nowhere." I could almost read her thoughts and knew that she was thinking 'that is what you think.' Mom and I stepped out from our hiding spot and in front of the plane. We knew that there was no way that the pane was going to move because it had been affected by and EMP. Mom flew up and ripped the door off a I threw my whip and climbed up as well. It did not take us long to go through the thugs and then we arrested her.

By the time that we disembarked, Chief Boudreaux was there and he took her away. With all of the information that had been recovered from her many hideouts, Rachel Thorne was put away for a long time.

Maybe...


	5. D and T

The Decision and Training

Cajun Strong Man

Now that the battle was over there was a decision to be made.

"There must be a decision" Dungeon Master said.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

Dungeon Master added, "Do you want to go home, do they want to go home, do you want to take them with you, to they want to take you with them? Remember the porthole project. If you decide to go with them, take this.

Eric asks, "What is it?'

Dungeon Master added, "It is a book that will allow you to activate your weapons away from the realm."

Presto said, "OK."

Dungeon Master said, "You must take it to a wizard, magician, mage, or sorcerer to open it. I am placing the ability to read it into the magician's subconscious."

Batman took Hank aside and said, "I have a device that allows me to search through different alternate realities. There is a shot that we could find yours."

Hank turned to Dungeon Master and said, "We will go with them."

They all, then, board the Javelin and fly into the porthole. They end up back in Gotham City. The first that they do is head to the Watchtower. They go and find Zatanna.

Batman said, "Zatanna we need your help to open this book."

Zatanna said , "koob nepo."

It opened and then Presto read, "By order of the Dungeon Master, "I command these weapons to activate.""

The weapons began to glow and then they stopped.

Hank then pulled back on his mystic bowstring and a magic arrow appeared.

Batman then said, "I think that it would be best that you train with different people. That is why we will split you up."

He then called Green Arrow, Dr. Fate, Oracle, Shining Knight, 8uperman, and myself.

He then said, "Hank, you will be going with Green Arrow. Diana, will study with Oracle, Eric will study with Sining Knight. Bobby you will go with Superman. Presto will head off with Dr. Fate. Lastly, Sheila you will come with me. Before the young ladies go off to start training, the Princess will take you to Paradise Island to clense your bodies and spirits."

He then added, "You are being trained to be hero's. Even though you are great warriors, you know nothing about being a hero."


End file.
